Burning
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Orihime hates herself for always getting her friend into trouble, so decides to play along as Aizens puppet to destroy the Hougyoku. Can she possibly do this while being attracted to the Arrancars, and especially Ulquiorra?
1. Chapter 1: The Traitor And The Clown

**AN:  
**While watching Bleach, I totally fell in love with UlquiHime. Even though I don't like Orihime, I still loved the barely visible connection that between her and story is my far darkest story yet, but it was not the intentions when I started writing it. The inspiration behind it is Maria Aredondo's song "Burning". The story is rarely updated, but when receiving comments - I tend to work a lot faster ;)

If you think you might have read this before - then you be right XD  
This is a re-upload of the story - cause I'm no back at writing it, and wanted to have it all beta'ed!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

**Disclaimer: **  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Kelpie, Nickern and Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 01: The Traitor And The Clown

* * *

_'Humans - such weak and easy breakable creatures. Why would someone with such a large amount of spiritual energy, and holder of the Hougyoku, need something that pitiful?'_

These thoughts ran through Ulquiorra Schiffer's head as he passed by doors of all kinds on his way down one of the corridors of Hueco Mundo.

It had been more than a week since Aizen had ordered him to get the human friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. From the moment he had seen the woman, he had known she meant trouble. At first he thought he felt this way due to the fact that not only could certain humans see him, but they actually had their own powers. Then he thought this might seem like jealousy. He would not lower himself to such a human-like feeling, therefore he chose the easiest solution – to forget all about it.

This worked fine until he was called to Aizens personal room by Loly. As Ulquiorra knocked on the door and stepped inside, a bad feeling spread through his chest. An hour later, he promised himself never to doubt his intuition again. Ulquiorra had been very surprised when Aizen told him that the urgent meeting was about that trash he had spotted earlier. Sure, she did have some interesting powers, but to go as far as bringing her here – to the center of Hueco Mundo! That was unthinkable!

Ulquiorra finally reached the end of the corridor. He lifted his hand and knocked on the ivory white door. The door opened to reveal an irritated Grimmjow opened.

"Yeah?" He then noticed who was standing in front of him. "What the hell? Ulquiorra? What 'cha doing here?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer – just stood there and watched the tall, good-looking guy. This just made Grimmjow even more irritated. He stepped forward and seized the collar of Ulquiorra's shirt, yanking him closer.

"Don't just stand there, you fucking clown! It pisses me off!".

As an answer to this, Ulquiorra lifted his hand and squeezed the hand that dared to touch him. "Trying to take me on, are you?"

Grimmjow jerked his hand back, and glared at his stronger colleague. In the following silence, Ulquiorra slid his hand inside his coat and pulled out a C5 envelope, shoving it into Grimmjow's hands and left, leaving Grimmjow in awe.

Three hours later after having getting himself cleaned up, he walked down the corridor when noticing a dreadful stench when passing by Yammy's room. Naturally he had intruded, finding the room in a chaos of old food and bodies of dead Arrancars. Quickly closing the door, he changed his previous direction. He was to make sure the human was kept alive, but first the cleaning staff were in need of some discipline.

* * *

- Meanwhile, In Orihime's Chamber -

* * *

Orihime Inoue sat absentmindedly on the only chair in her big room. In her hand she held a spoon, and a nearly untouched bowl of vegetables soup was placed on the table right in front of her. She lowered the spoon until it touched the soup, where she then started moving it in circles so it became a pattern. Normally this act would have made her smile, or even laugh… but this wasn't such a situation. She had now been kept here a week, and in that time she hadn't once smiled.

She took a deep breath, maybe she would get lucky today? Maybe the same servant that had given her the food would return to collect it? '_That would be reliving' _thought Orihime. Not only did she have no appetite whatsoever, but then there was the mysterious Espada always sitting silently on her bed, staring at her while she was eating.

The worst were the days when she worrying herself sick so that she didn't feel like eating anything. Then he'd stare intensely at her, willing her silently to obey. If that didn't help, he'd start forcing food down her troth. Orihime shuddered and looked down on her arm; she could easily spot the marks he had left from the last time. She wasn't exactly frightened to death by the Espadas – and especially not of Ulquiorra. However she had to admit that she was frightened of the enormous strength he had. She had seen that those dark purple markings on her arm hadn't cost him any strength at all.

She stood up and walked to the wall directly beneath the only window in the room, sinking to the floor and hugging her knees. Immediately pictures of Rukia, Chad, Renji and Uryuu started flicker like a movie behind her closed eyelids.

"Everyone," she whispered into the otherwise silent room.

Then the faces of Tatsuki and Ichigo flashed through her mind, much clearer than the previous ones. As so many times before, her tears began to trickle. She tried breathing slower, trying to calm herself. However it had the opposite effect, and she started sobbing.

Orihime blamed herself. Blamed herself for not being strong enough to protect her friends – or even herself – from the enemies. She blamed herself not being able to leave a message for her friends, telling them not to come after her. All this Orihime could handle. But the raw truth was that because of her, all her friends were doomed to die a painful death in the very near future. This was the thing that Orihime Inoue hated the most. Even after getting her own special power, she was still just a deadweight that dragged the others down with her.

Orihime wiped away her tears and gathered all the strength she had in her legs, using the wall to push herself up. This however, had taken all her determination, and she once again started to cry her heart out. After a few minutes, a sudden movement caught her attention. Orihime was still standing against the wall, but only half a meter away in front of her, two emerald green eyes glared at her.

Orihime let out a small scream of surprise as she tried to back up, only to be stopped by the thick white wall at her back. She turned right, trying to escape that way, only to be shocked as an arm blocked her way, she spun around trying to flee the other way, only to find another hand caging her in from the left.

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	2. Chapter 2: The WellFed Pet

**AN:  
**Hi again^^  
It's time for the second chapter of "Burning"!  
This time the chapter is called "The Well-Fed Pet", I wonder who that is.  
I really hope you enjoy my fanfic, and please do write a review - that makes it a lot easier for me to write^^

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 02: The Well-Fed Pet

* * *

Orihime was shocked. Never before had she been in such a situation and it really was the sort of situation she had only seen in movies and TV-shows. She stared right in front of her. Ulquiorra's chest were merely fifteen centimeters from touching her own.

'I wonder how fast his heart beats' she thought. An alarm deep inside her turned itself on, and Orihime found out with shock that she had wanted to touch his chest. Ashamed of her own thoughts, she looked up slowly until their eyes met. Orihime wasn't sure what would happen next. Was he going to kiss her? Impossible, that wouldn't be like him at all.

The reason Orihime always felt safe in the company of Ulquiorra was that he, along with everyone else in Hueco Mundo were under strict orders not to harm her; but it was also because he showed no visible signs of emotion. This meant that whenever she did something wrong he would never get mad or act on mere feelings, but would always handle the situation with full emotional control. She, on the other hand, had felt her heartbeat rising countless times, not only when she was with Ulquiorra, but with many different Arrancars as well. In some ways it made sense, she thought; she was constantly surrounded by a lot of good-looking men and women. Orihime gulped and then slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"What were you doing?" Orihime couldn't make herself to answer. The question had caught her off guard. "Answer me, woman. What were you doing?" His glare followed her every movement.

"I…" She stopped. She couldn't say she had been crying for her friends. Hadn't she already sworn that her whole being existed for Aizen and his will? "Oh, it's nothing; I don't know what came over me".

He looked at the bottom of her eyes, and down her cheeks where there still were visible signs of tears. Slowly he put his thumb there, touched her lower cheek, and followed the wet trace until he reached her eye. He then did something Orihime never had expected him to do; he carefully wiped away the tears that had gathered up underneath her eyelashes. An electric sensation filled Orihime and she once more felt that she was betraying Ichigo. New tears appeared and Ulquiorra, who still hadn't moved his finger, jerked it back and stepped away from her.

"Disgusting".

The word hit Orihime hard but she knew she shouldn't have expected anything else. 'Why are we humans so stupid?' she thought to herself. Time after time had she thought that she finally had been accepted as one of them and that what they said just was friendly teasing. It hadn't been clear to her until she one day had overheard a conversation between Grimmjow and Harribel.

* * *

- Flashback -

* * *

Orihime had been wandering around after having been informed about the Hougyoku by Aizen when she had heard the two familiar voices. She hadn't been eavesdropping on purpose, but as she learned that she was the subject of the conversation, she felt she had the right to stay.

"Who does she think she is? Talking to me as I was anything close to a friend of something like her!?" Just imagining it made Harribel shiver in disgust.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Well, you do have a point, but still, she is a funny one – as a pet, I mean."

Orihime's heart sank, all this time they had just played with her as if she was just a pet. No, that couldn't be it, surely it was just those two. She had known from the start that Harribel was rather cold so there were probably the few closest once that she considered as her friends. As for Grimmjow, that was obvious. He always treated others, and especially girls, as toys. As Orihime thought this, she decided that it probably was better being a pet than a toy, and this made her feel a little better. She had then, as quietly as possible, gone back to her own room.

The following days, the thought of being nothing but an entertaining object or a pet to the Arrancars kept haunting her. Each day, in the little spare time Aizen had given her to make her feel at home by letting her go wherever she wanted inside the building, Orihime spent getting to know the others.

The one she enjoyed talking with the most was the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. He had so much information, memories and knowledge about humans, and she really adored drinking her afternoon tea while discussing it all with the strange Arrancar. He normally looked tall and handsome with nicely styled dark hair and kind eyes, but some days he looked different.

Orihime could still remember the time she had been walking around in deep concentration when, without a warning had she bumped into someone. She had been shocked when, as she apologized, she had realized she had actually bumped into what appeared to be Captain Ukitake. Aaroniero had then told her about his ability but, when Orihime asked to see his original form, he had said that she probably wouldn't ever see it. Orihime understood that this was something she was not supposed to know, and accepted that her friend was as he was.

"You know," Aaroniero smiled. Orihime shook her head in answer, what was she supposed to know? "Tonight is a biiiiig important meeting for everyone"

Orihime's eyes widened. "Really? Can I come?"

Aaroniero looked at her as if she had just asked if she could become the new leader of Las Noches. "You?" he asked.

"Yes, me" She looked at him with the most innocent eyes she could.

"Yeah right. As if someone like you ever could get in there" He laughed, but as he saw the sad look on Orihime's face he patted her carefully on the head. "A human like you has to remember the position it's in. Never forget that you are here to serve us, and nothing else. I hope I haven't misled you, human." The last word was said with such spite that Orihime felt her legs fail her, and dropped to the floor.

* * *

- End Of Flashback -

* * *

Ulquiorra had walked to the door and was about to leave, but then he saw the almost full plate. The fear made Orihime's body freeze. Now she had done it! His gaze was colder than any look she had ever received from him before.

"Woman."

Orihime shivered, now he would punish her just as Aizen had told him to if she didn't do as she was asked.

"Eat."

She couldn't believe her ears. Ulquiorra wasn't going to punish her?

"I will come back in 15 minutes, if you are not finished by then…" He didn't finish the sentence, but knew she was aware of what would happen then.

"Okay..." Orihime whispered, glad to have been given another chance.

Ulquiorra then left the room and Orihime looked down at her own reflection in the soup.

"It's just the two of us, huh?" Her reflection looked back at her, but didn't answer.

Orihime sighed and lifted the spoon from the cold soup to her lips.

* * *

Well, that's it for now.  
Sorry for not making a love scene, but I just had to explain to you guys the type of setting I'm imagining. However, I DO promise you that it will get lots and lots of love later ;) I might even have to change it into M-rated, this however is up to your reviews.

So please review, that's what's makes me write on^^  
And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

Hugs From  
Winny;P


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**AN:**  
Here's the third chapter^^  
I really hope you like it - and please review!

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 03: The Visit

* * *

Ulquiorra closed the door. That woman really got on his nerves; moreover, the threat of forcing the food down her throat didn't have quite the right effect. She didn't like it – that was for sure, but still… Ulquiorra thought back and remembered the face she had made. Then it struck him. She wasn't afraid.

A door opened and Gin Ichimaru entered the room.

"Oh, my, isn't it the jailer himself! Out for a walk, are we?"

Ulquiorra wanted nothing but to ignore the man with the fake, affixed smile but he knew that – for his own sake – he should respond to his superior.

"I am on my way to get a new towel. The chambermaid seems to have forgotten to leave a new one." He walked past the narrow-eyed ex-captain as he spoke.

"My my, aren't you a chatterbox… Good thing you take proper care of her though. Wouldn't be good if she accidentally got hurt… What do you say, Ulquiorra?" The last word was intended to mock him, but he didn't let it get to him, he never did.

"Yes, that would indeed be a troublesome situation." With this, Ulquiorra continued on his way, leaving Gin with an even bigger smile than normal plastered on his face.

* * *

- In The 9th Espada's Chamber -

* * *

Aaroniero was sitting in his room reading a book when somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in or stay outside" he shouted, not wanting to leave the comfortable armchair. The door opened, and someone Aaroniero thought never would visit came in.

"Lord Ichimaru!?"

The new arrival closed and locked the door behind him quietly. His eyes fell on a chair like the one Aaroniero was sitting in and he headed towards it. Aaroniero quickly rose to show his respect, but Gin stopped him with a movement of his hand.

"No need to be so formal, my dear friend. I'll hope you don't mind me taking a seat?"

Aaroniero, still confused by this mysterious visit, nodded. "Of course… Go ahead."

Gin sat down, facing the Arrancar. "Aaroniero, my dear Espada-friend, I have a proposition for you."

Aaroniero - in Kaien Shiba's form - adjusted his position on the chair. "You mean…"

"I have a little job for you, but only if you want it, of course. I think you would be interested though, it's something only you can do, and I'm sure it will be quite entertaining…"

The curious and more power-hungry side of Aaroniero reacted eagerly at the opportunity. Could this be the day he had been waiting for? The day when the leaders would notice his marvelous abilities, and give him the position he deserved? To make him one of them? He leaned in closer to Gin, an enthusiastic flame burning in his eyes.

"Tell me more; I might just be interested."

* * *

- In Orihime's Chamber -

* * *

Orihime was lying on her bed, studying the ceiling. Beside her, on the little night table, was an old magazine from her own world. She has been quite confused but also glad to find it there early this morning. Not that she thought Aizen was a nice person or anything but, she did appreciate the small gifts from him that made her days a little less dull.

She rolled over onto her stomach, and hid her face deep down in the white pillows. Why was everything here so white, so pure, so perfect? Every time she returned from her daily walks, she could tell there had been someone else there. She could see it on the dust free floor, the spotless table, and on the way her bed had new pillows, blankets, and sheets.

Orihime sat up. It was so boring staying here all the time. She looked around the room for the millionth time, but as always, it was no unpractical items there, only the magazine. She slid her legs down from the bed and picked it up.

"Holliday in France" she read out loud. That would have been nice, she thought, imagining herself being there among hundreds of others. She turned to the next page, and saw a stunning picture of a beautiful beach.

'Oh, If only I could have been there instead!' She smiled sadly. Then she got an idea. Why not imagine it? It would at least keep her mind busy for a while. She closed her eyes and for her inner eye, the beach appeared.

Orihime could see it all; the parasols protecting their owners, the clean soft sand, the waves that washed up on the beach. She smiled, and looked up to see the sun, and there it was.

One of the things Orihime missed the most besides her friends was the sun. Sure, it wasn't dark in Hueco Mundo, but the warm, light and comfortable sunshine could not be replaced by the big, cold and dead lamp that lit up her room here.

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, and she could almost feel the salt smell. Then a sound made her open her eyes again, and as she looked up, she could see seagulls flying above her. She laughed; they were obviously fighting over some stolen food.

A sudden bump to her head, made her lose her balance, and she landed softly in the sand. Orihime blinked confused. What was the thing that had hit her?

"Sorry, miss!" A little boy came running towards her. Orihime looked down, and there, right beside her left foot was a blue bathing ball.

"Is this yours?" she asked. The boy stopped, and nodded ashamed.

"I'm really sorry, miss. I really am." His eyes filled up with tears.

"Poor child." she thought. She knew how he probably felt. She was also the type of person who could accidentally hit people with all kinds of stuff.

"Come here." Her voice was warm and didn't have a trace of anger. The boy looked at the arms she had opened for him. He hesitated, but decided to go to the pretty young lady. As he stopped right in front of her, Orihime laid her hands on the young boy's shoulders.

"It's alright, I'm not mad." The boy wiped his eyes with his small fists fiercely as if he was ashamed to show his emotions. Orihime then remembered her brother, her beloved big brother that she had loved so much, but then had died and left her alone in the apartment. She remembered his voice; the calm, soothing voice that had told her everything would be all right, and that she in time would grow out of the clumsiness.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it, dear?" she asked. The boy looked at her, now wondering how she could have known that.

"You know, you might be a little klutz now, but in time, you'll grow up, and then your clumsiness will fade away." His eyes shone. He had regained his confidence.

"Really?"

Orihime nodded.

His smile grew wider than any smile she had ever seen, and she blinked in surprise when he hugged her gratefully.

"Kei, dear? Where are you?" a new voice called out from somewhere. Orihime looked over the boy's shoulder. A woman in bikini and a big straw hat was wandering around looking for someone.

"Is she your mommy?" Orihime asked. Kei nodded and let go of her with a shy smile.

"Bye, and thank you, pretty miss!" He ran to his mom while waving. A few feet before reaching his goal, he accidentally tripped in his own feet and fell. His mother saw him and hurried over to help him.

Orihime smiled. What a nice boy. She then came to think of the mother. 'If only I could be such a beauty,' she thought. Orihime looked down on herself, and what she discovered came as a shock.

In Hueco Mundo, Orihime blinked as she opened her eyes. It couldn't be true, could it? She stood up and put her hands on her stomach. Only it was true, her belly had become bigger. It wasn't more than a centimeter, but Orihime couldn't help but feel panicked.

The realization got her thinking, and she quickly figured out the one thing she hadn't done throughout her confinement. She remembered spending time with Tatsuki at home. Two times a week they had gone to Tatsuki's training ground, where Orihime had learned how to fight from her best friend.

"Training!" Orihime hadn't been thinking about the effects of all the food she had been forced to eat, and it didn't help that she hadn't been active either!

She moved to the inner corner of the bed and lifted her feet off the ground. Once, she had read on the internet that a good way of getting rid of some extra pounds was to stand upside-down.

Orihime felt her head getting heavier and heavier, and eventually she had to give up. She slid down on the bed again, resting before giving it another shot, but then her attention was drawn to the doorknob, which was on its way down.

Orihime froze in fear when she saw what was coming into her room. In the doorway, on all four legs, was a bear-like Adjucha. The hollow looked peaceful, not seeming to notice that there was someone else in the room. Her hands were shaking as she tried to carefully cover herself up under the blanket. However, even this movement caught the attention of the uninvited guest, and she saw her own reflection in its eyes.

The hollow stood up on its hind legs and roared; then it licked its mouth and drew closer to her.

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	4. Chapter 4: Farwell And Hello

**AN:**  
Chapter four! OMGosh!  
I'm really getting into this stuff now!  
BUT to sure that I'll continue writing - give me a review, okay?

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 04: Farewell And Hello

* * *

Orihime couldn't open her mouth to scream. She knew what was going to happen. In just a moment, the Adjucha's paw would hit her head, and that would be the end of everything.

Orihime wasn't scared anymore. After all, why should she be? One more time she would feel a shockwave of pain, but then it would all be over – for good.

She would never have to suffer again, never feel the urge to cry, never… Never feel her heart burst with love for her friends, never get to fall head over heels in love with someone who returned her feelings, never be there to help others …

'Help others?' Orihime thought. She might still be of some use to her friends. She didn't know for sure if they still would be interested, but if there was even the slightest need for her and her abilities, she would gladly give her life to help them out.

'My life…'

'What's the use thinking like this? I'm as good as dead! if only there was something I could do…'

With a slight start she realized what she was doing – or not doing.

"Santen Kesshun! I Reject!"

The hollow's front paws smashed against the protective shield. It held the adjucha back a few seconds, but then it burst through.

The intruder struck Orihime, pushing her back with a violent force. It had hit her right shoulder, and she could hear a ripping sound as the pain flowed through her, and she understood from the fierce bleeding of her now severed veins that she had an internal injury as well.

"Hinagiku… Baigon… Lily…"

The pain was overwhelming, but Orihime could only focus on the three lifeless bundles near the wall. Not only had the three fairies slowed down the punch, but they had also used their last bit of strength to change the direction by creating a new shield based on their life energy.

She weakly attempted to stand up, ready for the giant hollow's next punch, but, surprisingly enough, the awaited attack never came. Orihime stopped trying to stand on her feet. Instead, she started dragging herself across the floor in direction of her little friends.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily…" she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry…"

It was all her fault. She knew it. If she hadn't struggled to fight her destiny, she wouldn't have activated the shield, and her little friends would have been spared. She bent forward and gathered what was left of the fairy-like creatures that had been fragments of her heart until a minute ago.

"Please forgive me. If there is anything I can do to return you to life, I'll do it! I'll give you my own life energy! Anything! Please, please tell me what to do! I'll-"

She was cut off as the monster raised its arm and sent her flying through the air. This time she had been sent in the opposite direction and was on her way back to the bed. Orihime saw the white stone wall coming against her; ready to crush her as a fly hit by a car at 250 km/t (75 miles / hour). As a mere reflex, she automatically lifted her left arm and held it in front of her to reduce the damage the wall was about to inflict on her head.

Orihime screamed out in pain as she landed face up on her bed. Tears ran from her eyes as her arm twitched, not daring to look down to see what state her life saving hand was now in.

Her whole world was spinning. The life she had led came back to her as glimpses of déjà vu. It was over, for real this time. She didn't have any way of protect herself from the Adjucha. Every hope was long gone.

Orihime closed her eyes as she remembered all the times she had spent in the world of the living. She remembered Tatsuki's never-ending lecture of being careful so she wouldn't get hurt, the small children next door that always visited her after school, and the strange, but remarkably funny moments when Tatsuki had "protected her from Chizuru"… not that Orihime had ever understood the reason for keeping Chizuru outside a radius of two meters…

The sound of metal cutting flesh apart brought her back to reality. She reopened her eyes and saw the silhouette of her executor near the eastern wall in her room. Her eyes widened slightly as her nose perceived the far too familiar smell of blood.

What could have happened? Had it tripped on the parquet floor? But where did the blood come from? Had it hurt itself?

Orihime tried sitting up, but the sudden movement only made the damage to her body even more critical. Her vision faded, drained of strength by the big blood loss, and left only blurry contours of her surroundings. She felt her body getting heavier and laid back down on the bed.

In the end, this was the way she was going to die: collapsing from blood loss after having being beaten by an ally of her kidnappers. Ironic, wasn't it? All this time Aizen had told her that she was of the greatest importance to him, and yet she was being killed by one of his most insignificant servants.

Orihime felt the sleepiness fill her, and she gladly accepted it, slipping comfortably away from this world… or rather: this life.

* * *

- A Few Hours Later -

* * *

"Give me a category 3 of Adrenalin!"

"Here, sir!"

"This instruments are so impractical! HEY! DON'T CHEW ON THAT!"

Orihime opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, but she could see that she was staring at a shimmering pink ceiling.

"Where am I?" her tongue didn't respond properly to her wishes and the words came out slurred.

A silence filled the room.

"Honey?" A figure with pink hair leaned closer to her. "Please respond"

"Szayel-san?" stuttered Orihime. She had almost fully regained her vision, and she could see the 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro, standing over her.

"Where am I?" repeated Orihime nervously.

"You're in my operation room," explained Szayel. "No, there's no need to worry. You're not in critical condition."

Orihime sat up. Why was she here? What had happened? She shook her head violently before she remembered, the memories coming back to her in a sudden wavw.

The bear! No, the Adjucha! Where was it? How could she have survived? Who was…

She stopped. A well-known and unmistakable sound filled her ears and interrupted her thoughts. Orihime turned her head and got her suspicion confirmed. In the doorway stood a very tall, very thin man with a very, very big grin.

"Yo, pet-sama."

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	5. Chapter 5: Anything But That Grin

**AN:**  
Sorry for taking do long to publish this!  
I've been stuck with school and personal stuff.

So yeah, since it's been a while, my writing might be a little different from what it used to be. Do tell me what you think in a review, okay?

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

Chapter 05: Anything But That Grin

* * *

Orihime gasped. She had disliked the sadistic Espada ever since her arrival, and she had more than once felt uneasy whilst stuck in the same room as him.

"Ah…"

"Is that all? Here I am, hoping to be overwhelmed by thankfulness for saving you. Guess the rumors are true, then…" His eyes darkened with a glimpse of hate.

Orihime sat still, wondering what could have made the always so straight forward Arrancar stop in the middle of a sentence.

"What rumors?"

Nnoitra didn't answer and kept staring blankly at the thin air.

There was a moment of silence. Orihime didn't dare look at the newcomer, not only because she was scared of him but also because she felt it would be wrong of her in more than one way to see him as an individual…

"Nnoi-"

"My my, has the sleeping beauty finally awoken? May I ask who the prince was?" Yet another person entered the room, and was now walking up to her.

"Ichimaru-san?"

Gin shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh, honey, how many times have I told you that there is no need to be that formal? After all, we are friends, aren't we?"

Szayel, who had only been observing the conversation, took one step closer to the new arrival.

"Gin-sama… May I ask what brings you, –" he took a displeased look at his higher ranked colleague, "– and Nnoitra, here?"

The former captain sent the science genius a narrow look. "Szayel-san… I don't think this situation concerns you, or do you think otherwise?" His voice held a hint of treat, daring Szayel to get involved.

"N-no! Of cause not! You're perfectly right, Gin-sama." He quickly bowed before leaving as quickly as he could through a secret door in the wall.

"Excuse me…"

All heads in the room turned to Orihime, who suddenly became very insecure.

"I… Could you please tell me what's going on? Why am I here? Why am I still alive?"

Nnoitra, who was still standing in the doorway, face-palmed. "How slow can someone be? Why the fuck does she have to be such a bloody dimwit?"

"Now, now, my friend. She has been through a terrible shock, I wouldn't be surprised if she's a little out of it for a week or so…" Gin nodded in direction of the door. "If you would please wait outside for a minute…"

Nnoitra snorted, but did as he was asked.

As the Satanist left, Orihime relaxed a little and lowered her shoulders to their normal position. She could suddenly breathe a lot easier.

"Feeling better?" Gin's snake-like voice made Orihime shiver nervously as she nodded affirmatively.

"I'm just fine!" She lifted her arm in a flexing pose and grinned widely. "Never felt better!"

Gin studied her for a moment, but then he stretched out his hand in her direction, wanting her to take a hold of it.

Orihime was confused. She knew that Gin was one of the nicer individuals in Hueco Mundo when it came to her, but for him to lend her his arm? Something didn't add up, if she just could get to know exactly what was happening…

She shook her head to clear it. This was not the time to zone out.

"Uhm.. Thanks…"

She gave him her hand, and he helped her get on her feet. Gin then followed her through the door and out in the hallway. To Orihime's surprise, Nnoitra was standing outside, exactly as Ichimaru had asked him to.

"That took its time," snorted Nnoitra while leaning his back on the cold stone wall, one leg casually laid over the other.

Gin, paying no attention to the fifth Espada turned to the left and started walking down the corridor, still holding Orihime's hand.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Nnoitra stamped his foot against the floor, angered by Gin overlooking him. This caused the silver headed man to stop, and looked at the Espada over his shoulder.

"My, my, aren't you coming with us?"

Nnoitra kicked an imaginary stone, before accompanying the two of them further down the corridor.

The trio walked down the corridor and entered the main hallway, before walking up a corridor that Orihime recognized as the one she lived in. And she was not mistaken; this was indeed the hallway made especially for the likes of her.

Orihime had often pondered about the reason why Aizen had brought her here. However, after the many visits to the main hall, Orihime still had no idea at all about what was expected of her. She knew that there was something about her abilities that had caught the eye of the ex-captain of the fifth squad, but she was unable to put her finger on it.

"If I only knew ..." The bitterness of the answer to all questions involving her had been following her around since the moment she met Ulquiorra and Yammy in the world of the living.

"If only…" The thought kept coming back, time after time, making Orihime more frustrated each day that went by. Of course, she never displayed these feelings but, on the inside, a tapeworm was making its way through her own dignity, making her feel even more useless than she had ever felt while staying at Ichigo's side.

"Why?" The word had been so common for her nowadays that she almost didn't consider possible answers anymore. Each time she had thought it through she had stretched, bended and searched through every little part of her brain, but the best solution that had been thought out yet was about taking over all the supermarkets so that they would get the employers' discount.

"If I just…"

"What is it? Anything wrong, dear?"

The voice had come unexpectedly and Orihime jumped in surprise. What had she said? Had she been speaking out loud all this time?

"What? Oh, no, there's nothing wrong, thanks…"

Her heart kept beating faster, terrified of what would happened to her, and especially Ichigo, Tatsuki and the others; if her thoughts of betray were to be discovered.

The turquoise-eyed man sent her a last glance before tightening the grip on her hand. The intention was not so much to physically harm her as to remind her of the fact that she was trapped in this new life of hers, both physically and mentally.

"What is going on?"

Orihime winced at the sound of anoter, fourth person's arrival who, in that minute, walked out of the door to her room.

"My, my, worried are you?" Gin glared scornfully at the black-haired Espada, who was standing a few feet away from him.

The human girl couldn't get a word out; she just stood there, staring at her caretaker.

To most beings, Ulquiorra Schiffer looked just as he normally did, but to a trained eye, which Ichimaru possessed, or to Orihime, who had spent more time with him than with any other being for the last few weeks, saw a slight difference – although Orihime didn't really understand _what_ the difference was.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on here?" The fourth Espada was clearly annoyed.

Nnoitra stepped forward with a mocking grin on his lips.

"You better be really grateful for me saving your ass"

Ulquiorra's look changed from irritated to questionable.

"If it hadn't been for our … uhm … colleague here, our dear visitor would have suffered a horrible fate." Gin smiled, eyes barely seen as he investigated his subordinate for trace of abnormal behavior. "She was under the attack of an escaped Adjucha. If Nnoitora hadn't just happened to pass by, she would have been torn apart and eaten by now."

"…"

"…"

"I see"

Nnoitra turned his back to Ulquiorra, obviously bored by the lack of response from the slightly smaller Espada. As he had returned to Orihime's side, he let out a short snort.

"So if I were you, I'd be more serious about the job…" The demonic smile spread to its full range.

"Yeah, you should take better care of her, not everyone is as lucky as you. It must be nice, having her obey your every little order…" Nnoitra stared down the corridor thoughtfully, obviously thinking about what he had just said.

Orihime raised an eyebrow, what did Nnoitra mean? Ulquiorra _had_ been the one responsible for her, but he hadn't really been ordering her around…

"You should keep such thoughts for yourself. I'm not as pathetic as trash like you, not in any way…"

"How dare you!" Nnoitra attacked Ulquiorra, but the fourth Espada stopped the attack with his bare hand.

"Puh, I really think Lord Aizen must have been seriously ill the day he ranked you… You're not even close me in strength; you should have stayed as number eight."

Madness rushed into Nnoitra bloodshot eyes as he once more raised his sword, ready to cut his insulter into hundreds and thousands pieces.

"Nnoitra…"

The weak sound of the name made the attacker stop. He had experienced this before; he knew that if he didn't stop now he'd be punished, and this time he would not survive.

Gin raised his hand and brushed away a strand of hair that had strayed away from its well thought-out position.

"I see you choose wisely this time. It pleases me"

Nnoitra shrugged, acting as if it didn't matter to him.

"Whatever… I'll get going. Gotta check up on that bloody bastard Tesla." Nnoitra was about to leave when Gin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll manage." Gin adjusted his belt before letting go of the one-eyed Arrancar. "I wondered if you would be kind enough to do me a little favor."

Nnoitra scowled suspiciously at Gin.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Nothing too demanding, I can assure you that. I just wondered if you could take care of our dear guest here in a little while."

Nnoitra was shocked. He had caught himself thinking about being alone with the human girl several times, but he had never dreamed of being given the permission to enter her room. His plans had been much sneakier than that.

"Why is it so that you are letting him be responsible for her? If I am not wrong, Aizen-sama himself requested me for this task?" Ulquiorra had taken a watchful position; while not exactly looking threatening, it gave him the opportunity to draw his sword in no time if necessary.

"It's not permanent, my dear Ulquiorra. It's just for a little while, just like I said." The voice of the snake-like man was cheerful, almost laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna change who has responsibility for her completely, I just have to borrow you for a minute, and you never know what could happen if she was all alone in a room, now, do we?"

Gin winked mischievously at Orihime, before turning his back on them.

"If you could be so kind and follow me, Ulquiorra?"

"…"

"No?"

"Very well"

Ulquiorra sent Orihime one last gaze, before following Gin.

Orihime followed Ulquiorra with her eyes until he turned around the corner and disappeared from her view. A lump of bitter feelings welled up in her and forced her to her knees, whining pathetically.

"What's that noise for?" Nnoitra bent down, putting his face down to the normal head height of the girl. "Yo, I'm talking to you."

Orihime looked up, and jumped backwards in surprise of having the thin torturer looking down in her face.

"Did I scare ya?" A deep sound that could be defined as laughter made its way through Nnoitora's throat.

"I… No…" Orihime stammered. She searched her mind for words to say in reply, but there was nothing to find. "Eh… I'm fine… thanks…"

Nnoitra grunted, obviously considering her reply, before nodding his head in the direction of her door, telling her to go inside.

Orihime's eyes blinked and widened as she took a look around her formerly plain, white and awfully boring room. The walls had been painted a bright shade of green, and there were pictures hanging there, showing images from Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society and the world of the living.

The chairs had also been painted green, and the table orange, and they were both moved to in front of the window. Their previous spot was now filled with a big sofa in green and orange tones.

Her bed was now light pink, and the blanket and pillow were matching, though slightly darker. Also her bedside table had been made to match, and she had gotten a big fluffy carpet on the cream colored floor.

"Wow." Orihime thought she was dreaming. This could not possibly be real; after all, she was only a captive.

"Nice, huh?" Nnoitora walked pass her, and laid down on Orihime's bed. "Really soft, you know."

"Is that so?"

"The hell it is!" Nnoitra's sudden change in mood paralyzed Orihime's body.

The tall Arrancar stood up. With a movement faster than the eye could see, he had grabbed hold of Orihime and dragged her to the bed.

Orihime was in shock. What was going on? What had made Nnoitra so upset? Was it something she had said?

"I'm…"

"Shut the hell up!"

Orihime felt her skin burning when he suddenly slapped her. Tears were building up in her eyes as the truth made its way to the conscious part of her brain.

Nnoitra had placed himself on top of her, a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I'll teach you how to behave probably, pet-sama."

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


	6. Chapter 6: Why Is It Bothering Me?

**AN:  
**So, it's finally out: A brand new chapter of "Burning". I might have mentioned it before, but I couldn't get myself in a loooong while because of last year of high school, and then I moved to a collage and stuff. Anyway, I'm back now, and I really hope you enjoy the new chapter.

This chapter is quite different than the others – I at least so – and I really wanna know what you're opinion on it. Did it fit in? Whatever you think – please tell me. I really feel a lot more like writing when I'm in touch with the readers. Also, if you don't like something – don't expect me to fix it if you don't tell me about it ;)

I have a page on FaceBook – "WinnifredArtemisDub" – here I post the link to the homepage-post. There are also some other information there, and soon there will be polls and such – so that you can decide what I should be focusing on.  
So please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Soon to be Betaed.

* * *

Chapter 06: Why Is It Bothering Me?

* * *

"Close the door, will you…" The lips of the former third captain were formed in a grin as they always were, but they had now a hint of seriousness, in difference from the normal false one.

Ulquiorra did as he was told, and then turned around to face the one requesting a talk with him.

After leaving Orihime in Nnoitra's care, Gin had taken Ulquiorra through many rarely used hallways, and finally stopped in front of a little door that looked as it hadn't been used in a long while.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about…" The clown's voice was steady, but it was clear that he underneath his poker face was suspicious.

"Now, now! Don't look at me like that. It's not nice you know." Gin grinned and pointed at a table surrounded by 4 chairs. "Go on, feel free to sit down. I just wanted the two of us to have a nice little chat. It feels like ages since the last time."

Ulquiorra snorted. He knew, as he also knew that Ichimaru knew; that the two of them never had had anything close to a normal conversation. That was, besides the day Aizen had decided to let all the Espada-candidates go through a personal interview with himself, but also with Tousen and Gin.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I called you here…" Gin waited for an answer, but as he understood that he wouldn't get one, he decided to sit down himself. "Well, I guess your intellect is big enough so that you are aware of your position when it comes to our beautiful friend."

Ulquiorra didn't move a muscle. He had figured as much as the girl had something to do with it, and from what that just happened, he could guess the circumstances.

"This incident… Aizen wasn't too happy about it – and I must agree with him in that! You know that our guest of honor is not only important, but essential." Gin lectured, before winking to Ulquiorra. "So even if she's a pretty flower, she needs caretaking – proper caretaking. Yes, it's understandable that you'd like to have a little fun with her – I would like to try out some ideas myself, but cautiously and with a delicate touch."

Gin smiled and let out a sigh of satisfaction – clearly pleased to put the subject behind him. He put his hand on his subordinates shoulder and, without any further do, sent Ulquiorra back to his chamber.

After closing the door, the forth espada lingered. His immediate impulse had been to go check up on the human, but why should he? His orders had been clear – go to his room and wait there until another message was given. It was as simple as it could be, but still… Ulquiorra shook his head. There was no reason for him not to do as told. And that was what he would do. Go straight to his room and just stay there.

* * *

- In Orihime's chamber -

* * *

It hurt, it hurt so much. Orihime let out a scream, but the only reaction she got from that was that Nnoitras grin got wider. "So you don't like this, do ya? Well I do, and you better not think that I will go easy on you. I'm not like that cocksucking softy, but that's what you like isn't it? Pretending that you're being cared for by the always fulfilling emo."

Orihime wriggled and squirmed, tried to get loose of his grip, but it was useless – and he knew it far too well "I'll tell you something pet. He does not care, hell, none of them do. You humans are just week little insects that are only spared so that we can play around for a while. But one day your time's up – and then we'll rip your wings of – slowly and painful"

"No, no please, no. Let me go. I-" Orihimes plea was stopped Nnoitra pressing a nasty smelling hand against her mouth and nose. "Shh" He then removed the hand, and let a long bony finger pierced into and leaving behind a blood stained scratch down her cheek. "Yes, my pet, scream. Scream as loud as you can. Nobody can hear you, and even if they could, why would they help a little lice like you."

The pain was unreal. Never before had she hurt as much – and because of a little scratch. Her eyes widened in fear of what the "real pain" might be. Tears gathered in small accumulations before overflowing and streaming down the young girl's torn up cheek. It lingered the pain, if only a little, and for once, Orihime was thankful for her tears. This small relief disappeared however as she noticed that the arrancar seemed to be studying her tears - the same human phenomena that Ulquiorra had found so repulsive.

"Getting wet are ya? You humans sure are strange" Nnoitra lowered his face, opened his mouth and out came a long snakelike tongue. He licked his lips slowly before letting his tongue move down to his captive. Orihime shirked out in pain mixed with disgust. The sadist had slipped his tongue into the rift, and was now feeling it all the way up and down.

"No! Ah, ah! No, stop, please" A strange sensation filled Orihime. She had never felt anything like it. Yes, it hurt like nothing before, but at the same time, she couldn't get herself to hate the feeling it gave her. Her face twisted in pain, but with a deviation, a deviation Nnoitra could not help but notice. He opened his mouth, but before he could comment what he had seen, the door was opened, and a bright beam pierced the fifth's heart and slammed him into the wall.

"My my. I'm disappointed in you, Nnoitra. Here you've conducted yourself as you're something more special than us, that you're some kind of god. Well, I have to say I'm disappointed. A god who can't even deflect a basic attack from my Shinsou? Really Nnoitra, I really think we have to-" The snake captain squinted over at his subordinate. "Ehm… Nnoitra? Ehm… Well…" He looked about the room, and then let his eyes examine the quite flurried Orihime, before pointing at the most likely deceased.

"I seems like I have overdid myself… Oh well, nothing to do about that. Or what do you say, miss human? Not that I see it justified that he should be brought back to life. Oh, no. I would be quite pleased to get rid of him, but Aizen… Well, let's just say that he and I doesn't always share the same opinions in these small matter." He sent the girl a small wink, but Orihime was still shocked after the scene she had just witnessed. Without noticing anything else, she was just starting at the newly made hole in Nnoitras body. It wasn't big, no, quite the opposite. But the accuracy of the shot was formidable. It had hit only the most vulnerable places, and not left even a trace of blood.

"Hon", Orihime jumped. The narrow eyed man was no longer standing in the entrance, but in right behind her beside the bed. She instantly tried to turn, but learned with fear that her body wouldn't move. "If you could put him into function again, I would be quite pleased." Orihime nodded slowly. To heal the espada back to health, yes, even back to life, shouldn't be difficult. Automatically she lifted her arms and the pulsing orange ellipse covered the corpse "Souten Kisshun"

"That's a good girl. But, wait, you can refrain from covering up his chest. I'm sure it will… remind him of his place". Gin smiled and patted Orihime on the head. "Anyway, I have important business to take care of, so behave nicely ;)". With that, the snake disappeared in a flash of white petals. The tension in her body disappeared, and as her legs came to nothing more than jelly. As she coiled over her shaken lips muttered one word.

"I-Ichigo".

* * *

- In Ulquiorra's chamber -

* * *

The forth espada was impatient. Never in his life had he experienced this sort of foolish feeling, and he now wished that it would have stayed that way. For half an hour had he found himself wanting to abandon both his orders and room – a daft idea that had no logical reasoning behind it. Yes, why should he? She was, considered the circumstances, quite safe with a guard in the room. However, to choose Nnoitra to do it… Even Aizen's two admirers would have been a better choice. Sure, they wanted badly to rip the human apart, but under Aizen's orders and Gins command – they would have protected her until they died – or the commanders looked away.

A sudden click from the door caught his attention. "Yes." He waited, but there came no sound from the other side of the door. "What is it? Answer me". Ulquiorra got on his feet and pushed down the doorknob. He was told not to leave his dorm, but in this case, his duty would be to investigate the strange. Who knew who it could have been? It could of cause have been a trick on him, but there still was a risk of intruders from the outside, or might even… Ulquiorra stopped himself. What a foolish idea. The human girl could not possibly be behind it. It was simply impossible.

The hallway was silent, silent and empty. There were no sign of any intruder, or anyway at all for that matter. Ulquiorra closed the door behind him. Even if there were no one to be seen, that didn't mean that there weren't anyone here. Just not this _here_. Quickly he made up his mind. He had to check on the human. He was told to stay away, he told himself, but IF there were something going on, he wouldn't be forgiven for letting anything happened to her…

His own steps were the only sound he could hear as he headed towards the humans room. Something had to be wrong, he knew it now. He wasn't the "feeling" guy, but he could now feel in in the air. His instincts told him the same. It was just too quiet. As he came closer, he noticed his speed increasing by itself, and as he reached the door, he found himself storming in. Then he froze. He just stood there, unable to process the signals his mind sent him. The room was in chaos. The table was splintered in half, and the bed was covered in white feathers and some flabby object Ulquiorra guessed were the remains of a shredded pillow.

A gust of wind, created by his fast arrival, whizzed by him and hit the woman. If the situation had seemed bad before, then it certainly seemed far worse now. The eyes that until then had been covered by her long orange hair had been swept aside. What he now saw made Ulquiorra's stomach twist in agitation. Her eyes were blank and lifeless.

Carefully, he approached her. Two meters in front of her he halted. She had not yet given sign that she noticed his presence. But he had often managed to frighten the human with his soundless behavior "human" he said, "human, arise" No reaction. He took another step closer. Before bending down in a threatening pose and whispering so low that she just barely would hear it "get up. now". His voice was filled with internal threats. Threats that never had had to be told more than once.

To his dismay, there was no reaction. Ulquiorra reached out his hand, wanting to touch the human, but stopped. Why should he seek physical contact with her? Then it struck him: Why should he not? She had not replied to his question, so it was only logical that he would have to make contact with the human… physically.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!  
As I said - I really like feedback – so write to me, and I'll write faster ;)

And also – the seventh chapter is on its way. It's gonna be quite interesting, and there are some answers to some unanswered questions from earlier XD  
Be sure to read it^^

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


End file.
